


Release the tension

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: They had been bickering all day, as usual, and now they were finally releasing all that tension.





	Release the tension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 61 - balls) and "COW-T" (prompt: war)

The whole school was silent, except for the tennis club's locker room.

It should have been empty at that time of the afternoon since the daily practice had finished and everybody went home.

But there were two boys who stayed behind. They were pressed against a wall, between the lockers and the balls canister, aggressively kissing each other.

They had been bickering all day, as usual, and now they were finally releasing all that tension.

Momoshiro bit Kaidoh's lips, who hissed and lifted the other’s shirt to scratch his back.

Takeshi groaned and ripped the other's bandanna out of his head, pulling his hair to make him move his head and bite his neck.

Kaoru tried to get the other off of himself to get _him_ pressed against the wall instead, but he couldn't.

Momoshiro was too forceful in that moment, too horny to let his rival do anything. He pressed a knee between the other’s legs and made him spread them, rubbing more passionately against him.

Kaidoh tried to protest, but Takeshi kissed him to make him shut up.

The latter put a hand inside his teammate's pants, masturbating him.

Kaoru moaned in pleasure, spreading his legs some more to get more balanced.

Momoshiro immediately took advantage of it to move his hand further down, reaching Kaidoh's hole and massaging it.

-Wait!- the latter tried to protest, but he hissed in pleasure when a finger penetrated him.

-What?- Takeshi asked, licking his lips and looking at him passionately.

-The lube, you idiot!- Kaidoh aggressively said.

-You clearly don't need it yet.- Momoshiro mocked him before moving his finger in and out.

Kaoru couldn't help but moan; he scratched the other's back some more for revenge.

Takeshi groaned in pain, but he was too horny to worry about it. He pulled down his rival's pants and his own, then he forced Kaidoh to turn around and face the wall. He rubbed his hard dick between the other's buttocks.

Kaoru placed his hands on the wall and pushed his ass back to meet his rival's cock.

-You want it, don't you?- Momoshiro hotly whispered in the other's ear before licking it.

Kaidoh shivered in pleasure.

-Shut up and take the lube!- he hissed.

Takeshi chuckled, but he did as he was told. He turned around and accidentally tripped on the ball canister, tipping it over. He puffed in annoyance, but he ignored the balls rolling around the floor to reach for his bag and take a bottle from it.

He quickly opened it and wet his fingers with the lube, then he walked back to Kaidoh and pushed two fingers inside of him.

Kaoru hissed in pain, but as soon as Momoshiro moved his fingers around to prepare him he moaned in pleasure.

-Hurry!- he growled, moving his hips back and forth.

-Ok, ok!- Takeshi replied.

He removed his fingers and used the rest of the lube on his hand to wet his dick, then he harshly penetrated his rival.

Kaidoh hissed, but not in pain. He soon again started to move his hips against the other's, who grabbed him to keep him still.

Momoshiro immediately thrust into him hard and fast, making them both moan in pleasure.

They were so horny that that frantic intercourse didn't last for long; they soon reached their orgasm, hissing and moaning.

Takeshi pressed Kaidoh against the wall and panted in his ear, resting against him.

-You're heavy.- Kaoru complained as soon as he had caught his breath.

-Sorry, sorry.- Momoshiro chuckled.

He pulled out of him making them both gasp, then he sat on a bench. He looked for a tissue in his bag and cleaned himself, then he helped Kaidoh do the same.

They were about to go out when they noticed the balls all around the locker room.

Kaidoh glared at Takeshi.

-I hate you.- he hissed, before helping him pick them up.


End file.
